


The Fools Errand

by fuchsiagrasshopper



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faking Orgasms, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Sexual Humor, funny sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsiagrasshopper/pseuds/fuchsiagrasshopper
Summary: In which a one night stand occurs between two strangers. The first for the leading lady, and one of many for the man. Krista and Tommy. They parted from that night, expecting to never see each other again, but things don't play out that way when Krista turns out to be a friend of Tess's. The terms 'faking it' and 'lame in the sack' are peppered throughout a conversation, which leads to some humiliation and sexual hi-jinks ensuing. All are done in the hopes of a Happily Ever After for the awkward lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this short humor piece, and decided to post it. Now most of us have (and love) the idea that our favorite characters are the most accomplished people at sex, and I thought hey, what if it turns out they were bad at in the bedroom? So anyway, here that is. Enjoy!

Krista sat at the corner table in the Starbucks, looking out the window at the fall day happening before her. It was getting chillier as the days grew shorter, and Thanksgiving would soon be upon them. The changing leaves was a relaxing sight, though it would take only one good gust of wind, and they would all be on the ground. She wasn't looking forward to the snow.

It also happened to be the perfect day for a coffee, and so Krista had agreed to meet Tess that afternoon before she was due to pick up the girls. Her chipper blonde friend in the red beret just finished paying for their drinks, and was on her way back to the table. She was wearing a new sleek black trench coat, probably something Brendan had surprised her with for her birthday. Back since his winnings, they had been able to breathe a little easier, but they weren't living lavishly now just because they had the funds to do so. Kris was glad they remained a humbled couple. Money was toxic, and often changed people in the worst ways. 

She hadn't been around during Brendan's stint in Sparta. Kris had been working and living in another city entirely, wrapped up in her life and forgetful of her old college friend. It wasn't until she relocated that she happened upon Tess again, accidentally at a grocery store, and they had slowly been brought back together ever since. She was the only friend Krista had outside of work relations.

"So, you look like you've got yourself a secret," Said Tess, breaking Krista's thoughts as she took the seat opposite of her.

Kris blew on her scolding coffee, while resenting her bad poker face and Tess's uncanny ability to read it. "I'm that obvious?"

Tess nodded with a smile. "Well yes, and the fact that you agreed to meet me on a Thursday after you just finished working three twelve hour shifts. Shouldn't you be home, sleeping?"

"I wish I could." Kris rubbed at her face, overcome with the same embarrassment she had been feeling the last few days. Tess picked up on her pink cheeks, raising a brow for her to continue. "So, I did something stupid."

"Oh-oh, I don't like the sound of that," Said Tess, setting her steaming cup down for a moment to lean in closer over the table. "What did you do?"

"I er--I broke my own rule. I met a guy at a bar - and I went home with him." She looked down at her lap, waiting for Tess to say something.

"Wow really - I'm shocked?! You were always so adamant about that sort of thing, especially after you and Doug broke up."

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not a bar girl, and I'm not a one night stand girl either," said Kris, shaking her head at her dumb mistake. "I wasn't even completely drunk, so I can't blame it on that."

"So this bar guy, he was your first since Doug?"

"Yeah, actually, he's my second one ever."

"Not much for browsing around, are you?" Tess said teasingly. Krista shot her a terse look, which only caused her to smile more. "Well, at least that makes for an easier comparison. How was he?"

Kris felt her shoulders sink a bit as she grimaced. Therein lied the heart of the matter. "Maybe I don't know better, or I'm out of practice, but Tess I'm telling you honestly, as your friend, I did not enjoy myself."

Tess let out a laugh. "The poor fella. What didn't you like?"

"Well," Kris started as she thought about that foggy night, and the wonderful kisses that quickly led down to disappointment. "It was rushed."

"Yeah, that's a one night stand for you," said Tess.

"I know, but I didn't go into the night expecting it to end at his place. He was actually decent at the bar, kind of quiet and blended into the room at first, but still good looking. We started talking about pretzels."

"Pretzels?" Tess said confused. "Oh Kris, if you were my daughter I'd never want you to leave the house alone."

It wasn't the first time Tess had laughed at her bad street smarts. She was a little naive, and a little shy, especially for big city living.

"It was a funny conversation, you had to be there," She defended at Tess's skeptical look. "But yeah, he was pleasant to talk too, and apparently I was convinced that was good enough reason to go to his. Big mistake. My boobs are still sore from his pawing," She whispered the last part, taking a look around to make sure the few patrons of the coffee shop didn't overhear.

"Bad at foreplay, huh?" Said Tess.

"More like we pretty much skipped over that step entirely. I barely had my bra off before he was thumping on top of me."

Tess choked on her coffee, spitting some on to her hand which she quickly blew on before it burned. Krista sat back in her seat, pinching at her nose while surprised she had spoken that aloud. This was turning out to be humiliating instead of cathartic. And here she always thought sharing with girlfriends wad suppose to be a bonding and therapeutic experience. One look at Tess's goofy grin had her thinking otherwise.

"That escalated quickly," Tess said after wiping away the spilled coffee with a napkin. "How long did that last?"

"God, I don't know. It felt like forever. Afterwards he just collapsed half on top of me, and he was really heavy."

Tess made a sympathetic face. "So did you...you know?"

 _Orgasm..._ "No - I had to fake it," she said as if I was the most shameful crime imaginable.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Tess said with agreement.

"Have you ever had to?" She asked self-consciously, rubbing her hands together. "I felt so guilty afterwards."

"Not often, me and Bren try to give and take equally. Sometimes though, he's just going for himself, or I'm tired and have had enough already."

"I felt I had to though. With Doug, it was just about enjoying being with each other, but with a stranger that's all there is is the sex. I don't think I'm cut out for the one night stand business."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Tess. "How did the morning after go?"

"Oh no, I wasn't going to put either of us through that. As soon as he was asleep, I snuck out of there. I even put my jeans on in the hallway because I thought that it'd make too much noise. It was a good thing none of his neighbors were stepping out, or they would have seen this crazy girl with raccoon make-up standing in her panties."

"Oh Kris," Tess said, sharing in her embarrassment.

"Unfortunately I left my watch there, but I figured that can be easily replaced."

"Hell, after that story I'll even chip in for one," said Tess. "So, lesson learned?"

"Oh yeah, I'm never doing something like that again."

"Good," said Tess.

"Do you think guys ever know though, about us faking?" She was pretty sure he was convinced, never slowly down his pace or giving her a questioning look. Then again, maybe he didn't care.

"I have to figure some of them aren't completely ignorant, but I feel bad for the ones who don't because nobody is ever going to tell them. It's a must lie situation."

"Yeah, I can't imagine telling that to a guy who would handle the news rationally," said Krista, the same terrible guilt clenching in her stomach again. "Being lame in the sack, that sucks."

Tess nodded, smiling behind the lip of her cup. "So, can you still come to dinner Sunday? Brendan's been asking because he wants to use the new grill."

"Sure, I've got day shifts coming up, so I just have to make the sleep transition."

"Great. Brendan's brother's coming too, if that's alright," Tess told her.

"Of course. I'll finally get to meet the elusive Tommy, and I get to watch Bren burn the meat, what's not to like?"

Tess hummed with a smile. "Yeah, I also have to fake liking my husbands cooking."

"Poor you."

* * *

 

Tommy stared at the dainty watch in his hand. He'd been doing that a lot all week. It was silver, feminine, and meant to fit snug around a tiny branch -like wrist. It was also the only evidence he had that the past Saturday night had happened. Usually he was good for dreaming up a fun fantasy like that, and when he'd woken up alone on Sunday morning in the twisted sheets, he thought that was what had happened. But then he'd noticed the little glint of jewelry on his bedside table, and it had all come floating back to him in a haze. He'd also felt disappointed. She'd been an incredible find at the little dive bar. Quiet, brunette, sexy if not a little understated, and single. He'd actually thought it was a bit dumb of her to be alone at a crummy place like Eddy's, but he'd been quick to rectify that.

She hadn't recognized him either, though he was a D-list celebrity at best, and over the past few years less and less people looked his way. They'd shared a normal conversation, about pretzels of all the stupid things, but he had immediately liked her laugh. It was more of a giggle, and her eyes would close with joy every time. He'd probably said something lame or uncouth to get her there, but he couldn't remember what that was now.

Waking up alone had crushed him, but he was reminded that bars weren't a good place to meet steady dates. He hadn't actually officially dated anyone exclusively since he was in his twenties, but he was trying to turn that around again. Being around Brendan's family made it harder to be alone in his apartment at night. His thoughts kept him awake, and they drifted to places where he worried he was taking steps towards becoming the one thing he always feared.

"Those tell time, you know," Frank's voice said coming up beside him.

"Hmmm?" Tommy grumbled, looking up with a frown.

"I just thought you might have forgotten, seeing as you've been staring at it like it's a piece of 3D art."

Tommy snorted. "Yeah, real funny shit."

"Looks a little small for you too," Said Frank with a toothy grin. "A little pretty."

"I ain't going there so don't ask," Tommy deflected. He might work at the gym now, and even considered Frank as somewhat of a friend, but he wasn't into the idea of being that intimate with each others lives. A part of him also felt confused because Frank was always Bren's friend first, and Tommy didn't quite know where he fit in after that. Not to mention they had been on rival sides at Sparta. Luckily they mostly ignored that shit all together, just the same as it was when he was around Bren.

"Alright, well I hope it works out," Frank said, his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Nah, it didn't." Okay, so much for not saying anything.

"Bummer. Sorry about that, man."

Tommy shrugged, tucking the watch away in his sweatshirt. "Wish I could return the watch at least, but whatever."

"Well, maybe you'll find the girl that fits it one day. A nice Cinderella ending for you."

Tommy pinned him with an annoyed looked as Frank snickered away back to his office.

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon, and there was sweet fuck all to do now that Tommy had finished half of his days routine by ten in the morning. When he was frustrated he got shit done, but it left him bored in the long run.

Frank's Zen music continued to play on the speakers, and mostly Tommy was able to tune it out. He checked his phone, finding a text from Brendan about Sunday dinner. Those had become something of a ritual it seemed, sometimes with Pop showing up, and other times them needing a break from his presence. Tommy always breathed a little easy when it was the latter.

And it turned out it was one of those, though Brendan was inquiring if he was bringing anyone. He was such a mother hen sometimes, but Tommy couldn't find it in himself to get mad. There was a part deep down that craved the nurturing and concern that had been missing in his life since his mother's passing.

He replied back to Bren's question with a blunt 'No', before getting a quick answer.

_"Good. Tess is bringing Krista, you'll like her."_

As if Bren could be someone to tell him what he'd like. And being set up was almost as sad and pathetic as online dating, especially with one of Tess's friends. Tommy always had the impression they would be just like her, and that always managed to cool his interests before they could start. He was on speaking terms with his sister-in-law, but they were far from being friends. Still, it looked like he would be attending an uncomfortable dinner after all.

_"See you then."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Conlons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who read, commented, and left kudos!

Krista was a huge believer in big coincidences. When something happened on a large scale that beat all improbable odds, it warranted such praise. That evening qualified as one of them.

After working a tiring and demanding day shift, she had headed home that Sunday to wash and change for dinner at Tess's. It was barbecue, so she kept it simple in a cotton lavender dress and white cardigan. It was an unusually warm day for November, but she decided on wearing nylons anyway. Much more flattering than her pale legs.

The drive over was a blur through mad rush hour traffic, and she was the last to arrive. Another truck was already parked in the driveway; Tommy's she assumed. She checked herself one last time in her car mirror before grabbing the bottle of wine on the passenger seat she had brought as a gesture. It was finally time for her to relax with some friends.

Too bad no one had told her the evening would be far from relaxing, or she would have stayed home. She got to the front door, hitting the doorbell while waiting patiently for an answer. Tess opened up a moment later.

"Hey, you made it," She greeted with a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kris answered with a one arm embrace, her other hand occupied with the wine bottle. "Traffic was a bastard. This if for you guys."

Tess pulled away from the hug to take the bottle off her hands. "Oh thank you. I'll put a chill on it before dinner. Come into the kitchen."

Kris toed off her shoes and followed Tess through the house. The carpet was soft and freshly vacuumed, and she could smell the vanilla scented air freshener through the hallway. Apparently Bren and Tess had actually relocated to this house in Pittsburgh a few years ago. Kris was glad for that, or she might never have reconnected with Tess again.

"Everyone's in the backyard," Tess told her as she put the wine bottle into the refrigerator.

"Great," She said, finding her own way with Tess behind her.

The patio door was at the back of the house through the living room. It led out to a two tiered leveled deck and a landscaped yard. The girls play set seemed oddly out of place on the perfect lawn, with a water feature on one side and a flower garden on the other. Kris could hear their delightful shrieks before she spotted them on the swings. They were getting taller by the day.

"Kris," A friendly voice greeted before she found herself being enveloped in strong arms. She returned Brendan's hug, while feeling out of breath as he had caught her off guard.

"Hey, thanks for having me," Kris said in return.

"Nah, it's nothing. The girls love seeing you, and I like grilling for people, so they might as well go hand in hand," said Bren before taking a step to the side. "Kris, this is my brother Tommy; Tommy, Kris."

The introduction would have been nice, if it weren't for the fact that she had seen his face before. It was hard to say who looked more surprised. The sound of glass shattering in her head was so loud, she was sure Brendan and Tess must have heard it.

_Say something you idiot, don't just stand there. Everyone is looking at you. God, he's looking at you. Why is he here? Was this a joke staged by Tess? No, that would have been bitchy of her. How long have I been standing here not saying anything?!_

Blinking a few more times, Kris finally snapped out of her own head and threw on the cheeriest smile that Walt Disney hadn't even dreamt of illustrating.

"Hi, nice to see you - meet you I mean. Don't know why I said that, not like I've seen you before. I'm Krista." She thrust her hand out before immediately retracting it. "I forgot something in my car. Excuse me please."

Practically leaping over Tess, she went back through the patio, careening into the walls of the living room as she navigated the house. She somehow ended up back in the driveway, pacing with her hands in her hair and no shoes on her feet. Her poor nylons were going to have holes.

"Krista?" Tess called, walking down the steps from the door. "Hey, what was all that back there?"

"Oh just me, making an ass of myself. Also, God saw his opportunity and took it," said Kris, feeling spiteful.

"You looked star struck, I thought you said you'd never watched any of the Sparta videos?"

"More like dumbstruck, and no I haven't watched Sparta."

"Then how do you know Tommy?" Tess asked.

"Tess, it's him," Kris said in a hush. Tess still looked confused and she realized she’d have to elaborate. "He's the guy from the bar."

Tess's eyes widened. "Lame in the sack guy?"

"Okay, we aren't calling him that, and yes it's him." She stopped walking to lean up against the parked truck. His truck.

"Oh God," Tess said suddenly looking ill. "I know way too much about my brother-in-law’s sex life."

"I can't believe I slept with your brother-in-law," Kris countered. "I have to leave."

"What, no. You can't go now. Brendan's going to know something's up if you take off without a word, and I don't feel like explaining any of this. Plus Tommy will probably get upset, he's moody like that."

"Yeah well, so am I," Kris bit back, crossing her arms.

Tess took a long look at her. "Yeah, you two would make a terrible couple."

 _I can’t believe she just told me that,_ Kris thought before snapping out of her thoughts. "God Tess, how can I go back in there?"

"I'll be with you. Besides, I bet that night is fuzzy for him. Maybe he won't remember you all that well," Tess offered, but it was of little comfort. Kris had seen the look of shock on Tommy's face. He'd definitely remembered her.

"Alright - just give me a minute," She told Tess.

 Her feet were now starting to get colder on the concrete driveway, and she felt the first real chill travel up her wobbly legs. Kris didn't think it was possible to make the walk back through the house now, and she was sure she would have to endure a mixed bag of looks at the table. All she had to do was eat, listen to a few stories, and avoid looking Tommy's way at all costs. She could do that. Good thing she brought wine.

* * *

 

Tommy felt hot despite the cooler November evening. It had been a rush of blood to come face to face with Krista. Again. Of course he didn't know it was going to be again until Bren had stepped aside. The lavender dress was cute and the nylons sexy, but he could have done without the sweater. He remembered putting his face into those bare shoulders. And she had definitely remembered more of him too, judging by the deer in the headlights look she had gained before bolting afterwards.

Tess must have said something right after she had went after her, because now Krista was across from him at the table. Ignoring him it seemed, which was starting to piss him off a bit. He kept trying to catch her eye, and she was focusing entirely too hard on the plate in front of her. It couldn't have been the food. Bren was shit at grilling, the meat was tough and bland from him poking at it and flipping it too many times.

"So how's work been, Kris?" Brendan asked as he sawed into his steak.

Her whole body paused, and she carefully looked up at his brother. "Busy; tiring. Nothing unusual to tell though, haven't had any crazy patients in a while."

 _Patients?_ Tommy realized he had no idea what she did for a living. Not that there had been time for that kind of talk before. He hadn't even remembered her name, or if she had even said it at the bar that night. Did she know his before now?

"How are your students?" She asked Brendan, seeming to dive headfirst into the mundane conversation.

"They're a good mixed bag, some pick up the lessons faster than I can teach, and some would rather bury their heads in their phones when they think I'm not looking."

As Bren continued to explain the never changing ways of high school, Tommy busied himself with watching Krista. He didn't even care if Tess saw him. She had a hot friend who he was sure his brother was trying to set him up with anyway, might as well let his interest be known. They’d already gotten passed the awkward stage, so they were ahead as Tommy saw it.

When the plates started to empty, and the girls started to push their remaining bits of food around their plates, Tess decided to take them inside for bed. They made sure to say goodnight to everyone at the table. It was hugs for Krista, and Tommy got kisses and hugs which embarrassed the shit out of him. He loved his nieces of course, and it was probably the one time Kris had looked his way. Maybe not so embarrassing after all.

"Bren, do you want to start clearing the table?" Tess asked as she stood at the patio doorway.

"Sure," he answered, slowly rising up from his chair at the head of the table.

"Hey, do you need any help," said Krista, her eyes wide and jumping at the chance to get away from the impending seclusion of just the two of them.

"No, you're our guest," said Brendan. "You just take it easy, maybe the two of you can get to know each other better." He sent a hinting look to Tommy before disappearing into the house.

"We know each other enough already," Kris mumbled, and Tommy wasn't sure if he was meant to hear. He let out huff to let her know he had. "What?"

Finally she looked at him, dead in the eye and unblinking. If he was being honest, it caught him off guard because of how she'd been up until then. "Starting to think you'd forgot."

"No," She said brusquely, taking a large gulp of wine. "I just didn't think this was the best place to bring it up."

"How come you left?" He fired back, and this time he had the pleasure of surprising her.

Slowly she lowered her glass of wine, and appeared to take a moment to think of her reply. "Isn't that how those things usually go?"

Her bluntness was starting to tick him off. "Sometimes. Usually it's the other way around though."

"Well, we were at your place. You couldn't exactly sneak out of your own apartment, so I saved you the trouble."

"Wasn't any trouble."

"There wasn't?" She said, this time her tone softening.

Tommy was starting to think his first assumption at the bar had been right that night. She wasn't someone who slept around, not like him. That following morning she had probably assumed he was going to be an asshole and tell her to leave. He wouldn't have though.

"Nah, I’m not that bad."

Something in her eyes flashed with guilt, but before Tommy could explore the fact, Tess and Brendan had returned.

"You two are talking?" Said Tess skeptically.

"Yeah," Krista said with a reassuring smile. "I was telling Tommy that I'm a nurse." She shot him a look to play along.

"Yeah, that’s interesting,” Tommy said, and Krista gave him a questioning stare as if to ask _‘Are you always this hopeless?’_. He shrugged back.

“Tess, can I use your washroom? That wine went right to my head, and I need a Tylenol,” Said Krista.

“Sure, there’s some in the medicine cabinet.”

Krista shot up from her seat and headed into the house without another word. Bren shot a perplexed look at Tess, but she didn’t seem concerned, instead shaking her head at Brendan to let it go. Tommy wondered about that, but he was more preoccupied with the fleeing Kris. He mumbled some bad excuse about making a call to Frank, leaving the table quickly after Krista into the house.

As he turned into the hall, Tommy could see the light of the bathroom was on, and the door was opened. He made his way down towards the room as quietly as he could to prevent waking his nieces. Krista was sitting up on the sink, her feet swinging idly against the cupboard door as she looked at the bottle of Tylenol in her hand. When she turned her head she didn’t seem shocked to see he had followed her, but she did look annoyed.

“Can’t you leave me alone?” She asked exasperated.

“Nope.” Tommy was starting to get a kick out of riling her up since discovering she was shit at looking angry.

“What do you want?”

“A date,” He said, closing the door almost completely to keep their conversation more private.

“Really?” Krista said showing confusion. “Why?”

He ran a hand through his short hair nervously. “Was gonna ask before, but you’d left.”

“Sorry.” She hung her head down, her brown locks pouring over her shoulders. “I don’t know if us going on a date is such a good idea right now.

 _Fuck, she’s gonna say no._ “Hell, wasn’t that bad was I?” Tommy said in attempt to lighten the mood. Only, he seemed to make it worse. That guilty look appeared on her face again, and he got the sensation of a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head. She wouldn’t look at him, and he started to feel sick with mortification and anger. He stepped in front of her, tapping on her chin with his finger so she’d look at him. “What, was I shit?”

Krista swallowed, glowing pink from her neck to her ears. “…No?”

Tommy just got his answer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guesses on how that whole conversation is going to go? I sometimes feel awkward for the both of them when I'm writing, it's a bad situation!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling out, or falling in?

Krista never really got to offer an answer to Tommy because Tess came looking for her soon after. She had called through the door in concern, and Kris had told her she'd be right out, all while Tommy was looking at her like he wanted to drown her in the bathtub. As soon as Tess was gone, he had stormed out, and Kris had waited a couple of seconds before following out to the table for dessert.

Tommy had stopped looking at her finally, instead he was now focusing his glare on his raspberry torte. Kris didn't really feel like eating anymore either, but was probably feeling different than Tommy. She just wanted to go home. Tess could obviously see something was wrong, and Brendan also looked concerned over his brother's brooding.

"It's getting late, and I'm getting tired," Said Kris, beginning the start for everyone to depart from the quietly disastrous evening.

"Yeah, Bren's got work tomorrow too, and I have to be up early to take the girls," Said Tess, standing at the same time as Krista.

"You heading out too, Tommy?" Brendan asked his brother who still loomed over his dessert.

"Might as well. My ass is beat anyway," Tommy said eventually, pushing his plate away.

Awkwardly the four of them managed their way through the patio door, talking in whispers as they moved through the house. Krista felt relief as she slipped into her shoes, even as uncomfortable as they were. It meant she was finally leaving.

"Everything alright?" Tess asked in a hush. Brendan stood away, talking to Tommy, or rather at Tommy since he didn't appear to be engaging.

"Sort of - as best they can be I guess." Kris shrugged, declining to tell Tess about the whole bathroom encounter.

"Call me tomorrow. It's your day off, right?"

"Yeah, will do," Kris said as she gave Tess a hug goodbye. She probably wouldn’t be informing her of everything that happened now that she knew it was Tommy, but she could still ask Tess for advice.

It wasn't long before the brothers rejoined them, Bren going in for one more hug with Kris as well and they exchanged pleasantries on a fun evening. Tommy and Bren gave each other a sturdy pat on the back, and Tess gave a stiff farewell to her brother-in-law.

"You two can walk each other out, Brendan suggested with a grin, having to be the only one who didn't cringe at the idea.

Krista shot a quick look to Tommy, and he was looking her way this time. Maybe seeing through her actually, but it seemed to be enough to fool his brother.

"Sure," Tommy grumbled, stepping over to let her go outside first.

"Thanks again for the wine," Tess called.

She and Bren waved and said their last goodbyes at the door before closing it. It seemed to rattle on the hinges, and Kris felt left out in the cold as she slowly walked in front of Tommy. He departed for his Truck on the driveway, and Kris continued down to her car on the curb. Only, she stopped before using her key. A gnawing sensation came over her, and it was terrifying how she let it control her.

"Hey Tommy," She called, swinging back around. He had stopped at his truck door, his head down but willing to listen. "Do you still want to go on that date?"

"You serious?" He retorted, still angry and on the defense as his eyes flashed on her.

Kris recoiled, backtracking with her thoughts. "You don't have to. I understand if you hate me."

Tommy sighed in frustration. "Don't hate you, but I don't really like you right now either."

"That's alright. I don't like myself so much right now," She said with a nervous laugh. "Did you want to follow back to my place?"

"Depends. Are you still cool to drive?" He poked at her excessive gulps of wine at the table, and it wasn’t in a tone of concern. She'd let him have that one.

"I'll be fine. So is that a yes?"

He waited a moment before giving one solemn nod. Not sure what to be feeling, Kris hopped back into her own car and started out of the cul-de-sac with Tommy's truck trailing behind.

Even with the distance of separate cars, Kris still felt smothered by his presence. She wasn't really sure what it was that had spurred her into the invite, but it wasn't guilt, or booze this time. The idea of a one night stand never really sat well with her to begin with, and maybe she was trying to make up for it now.

The drive back to hers felt infinitely shorter than it had been while on the way to Tess and Bren's. She parked at her stall while Tommy waited on the street out front of her building. Kris wondered if he was feeling the same confusion about agreeing to be there as she had been to offer. He certainly looked perplexed, standing against his truck with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey," Kris greeted, making sure her shoes made sound as she approached so as to not startle him. The breeze blew her way, and she picked up the distinct smell of cinnamon.

"Hmm," Tommy grumbled back.

"So...I guess we'll go upstairs now?" She said slowly.

"If that's what you want."

His impassive attitude was starting to grate on her nerves. It's not like she had held a gun to his head and made him come back with her. The door was still opened for him to turn and leave, and she was tempted to tell him that. Inviting him was starting to feel like a mistake.

Kris started into the building, and Tommy's dragging steps were behind her. She wasn't going to force herself up all those stairs after an exhausting night, so they filed into the elevator and she hit the button to her floor.

"Do you really want to be here?" Kris asked into the silence.

Tommy nodded. "Having the time of my life."

She huffed and took a step back into the opposite corner. If he noticed the new distance, he didn't comment. They made it to her floor without speaking again, and she went ahead to her door, not caring if he followed anymore. He did though, watching quietly as she used her key.

"Excuse the mess. I haven't been home much to clean," Said Kris, switching on the light as she shrugged out of her sweater. Dried plates were still stacked in the sink, and there was a ruffled blanket unfolded in the armchair of the living room. She trudged ahead to the kitchen, checking the unopened mail on the counter and fetching a much needed water. "Do you want anything?"

When he didn't answer, she looked up to see Tommy was standing unsure at the entrance of the living room, like a mismatched piece of furniture not sure where to go. She was having a difficult time keeping up with his strange ticks. One minute he was an angry fighter, and the next he was a shy child. It was enough to give her whiplash.

"You can have a seat," Krista said, pointing at the sofa. She only had a fabric couch and matching chair in deep navy, both faced at the mounted TV.

Tommy did as he was instructed, shuffling over stiffly before planting himself down. He wasn't one of those guys to put his feet up on the coffee table, and she was relieved for that. Not that there was much room on her table for a footrest, what with it covered in stacks of books and magazines.

"Small place,” He commented.

"All I need, and all I can afford."

"No roommate?"

"No way," She said, walking into the living room with two bottles of Aquafina. "Too old for that sort of thing now, and too grumpy. I like having my own space."

"Did you tell Tess?"

She sighed with frustration. They were back to that again. "Before yes, but I didn't know it was you, and neither did she. I won't say anything more to her now though."

"Why?" Tommy asked genuinely curious.

"I doubt she wants to know about you like that. Besides, I respect you, and it's nobody’s damn business. It was all fine when it was an anonymous fling, but it's not that anymore. It’s complicated."

Tommy let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Knew you were a nice girl. If you'd bothered to look, you would have seen a picture of Bren and the family back at my place."

"Wasn't really into the apartment that night," Kris reminded with a smile. "And if you'd paid attention, you would have noticed the picture of me with Tess, at their house on the mantel."

Tommy paused to think, then frowned. "Shit, for real?"

Kris hummed. "So it looks like we both have a short attention span."

It seemed to take several minutes before either of them talked again. Kris was curled up on one end of the sofa clutching a cushion, while Tommy sat with his legs spread wide and a faraway look in his eyes. The only sound was the crinkle of Kris's plastic bottle every time she took a drink of water.

"How bad was I?" Tommy said eventually, the words spoken with bite.

"I'm not sure if I'm such a good grader to ask. I haven't done a one night stand before then," Kris admitted.

"Oh hell, you've only slept with someone you've loved, right?"

"Don't have to say it like it's a bad thing," Kris defended. "And yes, it was someone I was in love with."

"One person, that's it?" Kris nodded shyly, and Tommy looked more visibly upset. "So he was good, and I was shit?"

"Jesus, I don't know. I was used to the same thing for so long, maybe I don't know better anymore."

"Nah you'd know," said Tommy, turning to face her with a critical stare. "Did you have to fake it?"

Krista felt her face heat up, and her eyes began to water.  No point in lying now. "Yes," She whispered.

Tommy's reaction was explosive. He leapt up from the couch and starting pacing with anger, his thick arms hung down at his sides. "You know, sometimes I didn't give a fuck, either way if the girl did or not. But I thought I'd gotten somewhere with you, so bravo with that performance."

"Hey, you don't have to be an asshole," Kris said, standing as well. "Anyway, why did it matter if I did or not? What's different about me then those other girls?"

"You were alone," Tommy said, his eyes dimming with remembrance. "Thought that was strange considering the bar. Then you talked, and I listened. Then you laughed and I realized it was a mistake, you and I, but I went with it anyway. Turns out I was right though, you're too good for this shit."

All those times Tess or Bren had talked about Tommy, she had been listening. He was constantly undermining his own worth, and cynical on just about everything else. She was seeing him before her now, but she also thought about all the good qualities he had displayed that night at Eddy's, and she wasn't about to let him close down.

He was on guard as she approached him, but she continued anyway, throwing her arms around his neck. "Shut up, Tommy." And then she kissed him.

* * *

Tommy didn't know what to do with his hands. On one thought he wanted to push her aside because she was frustrating him, but the winning side was too preoccupied with pushing his lips against hers. She tasted like wine, and raspberry from that mushy dessert at Bren's. He gave her soft hips a squeeze and she let out a squeal of surprise into his mouth. It was cute, but he also wanted to laugh at the reaction.

As much fun as tonsil hockey was, he was confused about where this was leading. Would things be different a second time for them? She'd already sampled once, tried and did not buy because of his poor performance. Tommy didn't know what to think. And then another problem was happening. For whatever reason, his head or his heart, the damn bastard south of the border was not cooperating.

 _'Useless prick, you decide to go as limp as bubblegum now?'_ He mentally yelled at his dick, but nothing was helping, and he slowly stopped the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Krista asked out of breath, her lips full and red because of his own.

He forced a chuckle, looking away from her searching eyes. "You could say that."

It took her a moment to catch on, but she blinked with surprise when she caught on. "Oh - well that's no big deal."

"Right, the whole 'it happens to every guy' thing," Tommy let go of her and took a step back to breathe.

"Well, as a nurse I'm inclined to say it does happen to every male at one point or another," She said in an attempt to make him feel better.

"This whole sex thing is screwing with my head," Tommy admitted with a groan, tapping at his temple in annoyance. "What are we even doing this for?"

"I kind of like you," Krista said, smiling softly as she stepped forward and placed a hand over his chest. "And I want to help you."

"Sure I’m not just a lost cause?" He questioned while momentarily distracted with her fingers tracing circles over his peck. Damn women always knew what to do to make a guy brainless.

She nodded, her brown curls bouncing with the movement. "I think you just need help focusing on the other body in the room with you. I already know you have everything else needed for the task in there." She indicated to down the only hall where her bedroom must have been.

Tommy hadn't been paying attention to what her other hand was doing, but he was made aware of it with a jolt when she suddenly cupped him through his pants. That got his attention, and the little bastard's down south as well. Spring had sprung, and his dick was like a flower bud that had just popped up from the ground.

"Hmm, nothing wrong here," Krista said into his ear before kissing his jaw.

The hand on his chest was forgotten, and suddenly all of his focus was drawn to the other one that was moving in slow strokes, up and down repeatedly. His eyes closed, and she leaned into him further until it seemed they were as close as two people could get. Tommy didn’t want to lose his nerve now, and he was good and ready to move on to something else before this party ended too quickly, or worse, in another embarrassment for him. As difficult a decision as it was, he pushed her hand back and heaved her up over his shoulder.

“What the hell, Tommy?” Krista cried in surprised confusion.

He was already halfway down the hall with her, his hand resting on her wonderful backside while jostling through her bedroom door with his other arm. Krista was deposited onto her bed, her legs flailing in to the air as she grabbed for purchase at her quilt. Tommy quickly pounced on the bed after her, situating himself between her spread legs as he kissed her hard on the mouth. Her hands were on the move again, this time at the waistband of his pants, and she knew just what to do as she dragged her nails across his hips.

Tommy pulled back enough to look into Krista’s lusty eyes, this time knowing her name and with the possibility of making everything perfect. “Let’s try again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol bad spot to leave it possibly? How do you think it will go a second time around, and will Tommy learn something from Krista?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time at Krista's apartment.

Krista laid in bed, staring up at her ceiling with Tommy's warm body beside her. He was sitting up, the sheets pooled at his waist and his head in his hands. So they were at strike two, though honestly Krista felt this time was an improvement over the first. Tommy hadn't landed on top of her this time, and her boobs weren't sore. A connection was better established by knowing each other’s names, and she had enjoyed herself much more. Tommy did too...a little too quickly, which was causing him to stress now.

"Tommy," She tried for his attention again, nudging him at his elbow with her hand. "Hey, talk to me."

"I just went from being impotent to a premature ejaculator in one night," He grumbled into his hands. "And I'm guessing it was a no on your end again."

"Afraid so - but I felt like I came pretty close, if that helps."

"It doesn't," He retorted, scowling up over his fingers.

"M'kay, sorry." Kris sat up beside him, wrapping her arms around his back and rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades.

"Maybe it's you. Are you sure you're not incapable of having an orgasm?" He said, finally looking up at with complete seriousness.

Kris's hand stilled in her ministrations, instead catching him off guard as she shoved him off the bed, his naked ass falling to her carpeted floor. Kris was pretty sure he knocked his head against the side table too, hearing a dull thunk, but she didn't care. He had that coming.

"What the hell, woman?" He sat up, rubbing his head as he glared at her over the side of the mattress.

"Incapable of having an orgasm? More like you're incapable of giving me one," She fired back.

They had been shouting without realizing, because her neighbor banged back in protest on the connecting wall. Tommy let out another groan of frustrated humiliation while Kris fell into her blankets with a blush.

"I'm leaving," Tommy decided suddenly from the floor, searching around for his discarded clothes.

Krista rolled over to his side on the bed, reaching down with her hand to stop him. "No, stay the night at least."

"Are you crazy, this night was shit," He protested, looking at her quizzically.

"It wasn't all bad,” She said, a little hurt that he thought so. “Besides, it's late, and you would have stayed if everything had gone better." Or so she hoped he would have. His face softening told her that to be true.

"I keep being an asshole and you keep forgiving me," He said while slowly crawling back on the bed beside her. He wasn't shy about being naked around her, not that he needed to be. It actually made Kris a bit self-conscious because she didn't get to see a gym all that often, and was soft in more than one place. Tommy didn't seem to care, his eyes continuously sneaking interested peeks when he thought she wasn't looking. "Best stop that, can't be letting me walk all over you."

"Trust me, if I want you gone, you'll be gone," She said, making her point by swinging her leg over his hip and crawling up on his lap. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" He asked uncertainly, though his hands quickly found rest on her hips, and she felt his apparent attention against her thigh.

"Just trust me." She covered his eyes with her hand until she felt his lashes brushed against her palm as his lids shut. That was a step in the right direction.

She started with a kiss. They were good at that, and it relaxed him into her. He sank back into the pillows and Kris rose off his lap, bracing herself on his shoulders. He made a sound of protest at losing the contact on his lap, but Kris kept him occupied with her next move. She grabbed one of his hands off her hip, lacing their fingers together to guide him. Time to show him what he could do.

His fingers were warm, and she was wet. At first he seemed confused, even opening his eyes briefly before she growled at him to keep them shut. This didn't require his sight, he only needed to feel. Kris started by placing his index finger on her clit, guiding the circular motions with her own finger. He picked up on how hard and how fast she liked that pretty quickly, and she felt the familiar clenching and tingling on the onset of something wonderful. She had to break their kiss to breathe, letting out a small gasp when he crooked one of his other fingers inside her.

"Like that?" He asked, never stopping his movements.

"Like that," She panted, her grip increasing on his shoulders.

Kris actually never took too long to orgasm once stimulated, and she wasn't sure if that was a shameful thing or not for women. She could certainly keep going for more afterwards, so it never seemed to be a bother.

She was soaking Tommy's fingers now, and could even feel her own juices dripping down the inside of her thigh. He filled her with two digits, and his thumb had resided in place on her clit, flicking and rubbing furiously with need. As his fingers hooked just right inside her, brushing that perfect spot, she felt herself let go with a cry. More of her wetness dripped down, and she clenched tight, hips moving against his hand to ride out the rest of the feeling.

When she finally finished she came down against Tommy, resting her face into his neck, which was damp with sweat. He had since withdrawn his fingers from inside her, and held her close with his other hand on her back.

"Damn, is that all it takes?" Tommy said, bewildered. "What the hell have I been doing wrong this whole time?"

"Nothing," Kris said, pulling back to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You know what you're doing, quite well in fact."

He grinned crookedly before bringing up his hand and sucking his fingers cleaned of her taste. It was oddly intimate, and made Kris's cheeks match the rest of her pink body.

"Oh what , you're shy now?" Tommy teased, giving her ribs a gentle poke.

"Shut up," She huffed with a grin.

 He ran his large hands slowly over her hips. "Tired yet?"

"Not really, why?"

Kris found herself flipped on her back beneath him before she could blink. Tommy was smiling down at her, appearing entirely too pleased with himself. "Third time's the charm."

* * *

 

And he really fucking believed that. No way was he getting it wrong this time. Krista, God bless her, was a saint for letting a lug like him anywhere near her body even once, let alone a third time. Yet here they were again, him sliding into her ever so slowly, her eyes closing and her mouth opening the tiniest bit.

It was difficult, her so warm and wet, to not give into the need to pile drive home inside her, but he had to make this good for both of them. Her hips were larger for her size, and they accommodated him quite nicely, something soft for him to hold onto. Krista already had her arms around his back, and her legs hooked up on his hips.

"Tommy?" She asked, peering her eyes opened. "Are you going to move soon?"

He let out a breathy laugh into her shoulder, and gave a hard snap of his hips. She let out delicious gasp, her nails digging in between his shoulders. "How bad do you want it?"

"Mmm - more than you think," She moaned, her hips rolling back with her own small thrust.

She was gonna be the death of him. He braced himself up on his arms, a hand on either side of her head on the pillow as he started to move. His cock was already coated with her juices, and he could feel her tightening around him. The bed rattled as he picked up his pace.

"God, Tommy," She panted beneath him. "I'm not going to last."

Well halle-fucking-lujah, that's what he'd been waiting for. She was completely wrapped around him, her limbs and her pussy, and he felt her quiver as she let go with a cry. He helped her ride it out, slowing his thrust and surprising her when he'd push in with renewed vigor.

"Keep going," She urged him, kissing his neck and grabbing his ass. Most women seemed too shy to do that, and she had caught him off guard which made him jolt back inside her quickly.

He was so damn close now, and he went at his own pace with her writhing and shaking under him. His hips were pistoning forward brutally, and his rhythm began to falter with the familiar tightening in his balls. He let out a low groan as he came, fisting the pillow beside her head.

This was Tommy's favorite part of sex, right after he came. His heart was racing and be could hear it beat in his own ears loudly, positive that Kris could as well. She was rubbing a pattern across his back, and he was almost too afraid to open his eyes to her face. What if it was disappointment or pity? But he was relieved to see she was smiling, her head turned towards him and her eyes closed.

"You aren’t leaving me now, huh?"

She snorted, slapping him on the back. "It's my apartment you ass. And you aren't leaving either."

Tommy liked that sound of that. "Is that so?" He slowly started to withdraw from her, the chill of the room hitting his half flaccid cock.

"Yeah." She gave a yawn and a shudder, stretching her arms up over her head while he laid down beside her.

"Shit," Tommy cursed as he got a look at the clock on her bedside table. The glaring red showed that it was later than he thought.

"Nice pillow talk, Conlon," Kris said, lying on her side to face him.

Her breasts looked enticing from this angle, but he didn't have the strength left to do anything but lust at them. "Sorry. I gotta get up in five hours though."

"Shitty," She said with a cute frown that wrinkled her nose. "I have the day off tomorrow, so I'm sleeping in. Gotta love shift work."

Tommy let out a small moan, wanting nothing more than to spend the day in bed with her. "I should call in sick."

"I don't think so, buddy. I've got sleep to catch up on, and that's not going to be possible with you here." She reached over, setting the alarm for six.

Tommy couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Kris giggled, and it reminded him of the way she had been at the bar. She sat up and felt down at the foot of the bed for the bunched up covers, drawing them back over both their cold, sweaty bodies. She wiggled her way across the center of the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Shut up, and go to sleep," She mumbled, kissing his shoulder.

Apparently she decided to be big spoon that night, and Tommy was Okay with that. He was asleep in minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they seemed to have taken a step in the right direction, but there's still some interesting problems that will arise soon, so stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Kris woke to a blaring radio and a groaning Tommy. Her alarm had gone off as set, but it felt like they had only just fallen asleep. She was still curled around Tommy, only he had shifted sometime in the night and now his face was pressed into her breasts, soft warm breaths steaming on her skin.

"Just ten more minutes," He mumbled, his words hot against her chest.

"Don't you still have to drive home to change?" Kris said as she stretched back to hit the snooze button.

"Nah, no one at the gym's gonna know this was a two day outfit. Need a shower though,” He said, giving his head a scratch.

"Go ahead," She said, before letting out a gasp as he tugged one of her nipples with his teeth. "Tommy!"

 "You coming with me?" He asked innocently, wrapping his arms around her.

"You have a one track mind, Conlon," Said Kris with a smile. "And no, only because you wouldn't get to a shower if I come with you."

"But I like when you come with me," He said, meaning something entirely different.

"Oh, and vulgar too? Is it the early morning, or just me?"

"Definitely you," Tommy said, giving one last nuzzle at her chest before lifting himself up from the bed.

Kris watched as he fumbled in the dark for his clothes, catching a peek of muscle here or there when the light on her alarm clock caught him just right.

"Alright woman, stop ogling me. Now who's being vulgar?" He teased.

Kris felt her cheeks turn pink in the dark, and she pulled the blankets up tight over her shoulder. "You can look if I can. Besides, I think you like that I do."

He snorted. "Pretty much."

Kris watched as he wandered out of the room and into the bathroom across the hallway. The light slipped into her bedroom for only a moment before he shut the door quietly behind him. It was disturbingly normal. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the running water in the dark.

She had only just gotten used to the idea of living alone, but was now remembering what it was like to share a life with another presence. Not that she and Tommy were dating, or anything serious on the capacity that her and Doug had been, but she did see this relationship going passed last night. How to bring that up to Tommy though?

And then she considered Tess. How the hell could Kris explain going from lame one night stand with her brother-in-law to hitting the sheets twice after dinner at her house? Best keep that quiet for now. It wasn't a lie, she just wasn't into sharing that part with anyone right now, and she had promised Tommy that she wouldn't share anything with Tess about them.

All these thoughts were making her tired, and she had all afternoon to think on them. She was almost asleep again before the scent of orange-vanilla shower gel had her blinking rapidly in the dark. Tommy had just ducked back into the room, redressed in his clothes from last night, and damp hair flat on his head.

"Hey," She said groggily.

"Hey," He said back, coming over to her side of the bed. "Was hoping you were still up. Wanted to say bye before going."

Kris sat up, making out his face in the dark as she got closer. He seemed a bit shy, almost nervous, so she leaned in for a quick kiss to put his mind at ease. "You smell nice."

"Only gender neutral scent I could find. You have too much of that herbal crap," He said, pulling her in close by the hip. "Thought about showering off at the gym, but I kinda like it."

"Because you smell like me?" Kris guess.

"Nah, just really like orange. You didn't know that about me?" He joked.

She smacked him on the thigh. "Wise ass."

"So, is it alright if I drop by later?"

Kris had only ever been in one serious relationship, and that had been with Doug. They certainly had taken their time getting to know each other, and there had been no apartment visits or bedroom activities at the start. But that had worked for them. With Tommy, she got the feeling he was a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy, and she kind of liked the fast pace and the unexpected. It was something new.

"Definitely. Did you want me to make something, or take out?"

"Shit, I'll take a home cooked meal any day," He said, rubbing the exposed skin of her hip with his rough fingers.

"Any requests?" She asked, leaning into his shoulder and feeling drowsy.

"Nah, surprise me." He pressed his lips against her neck and let out a frustrated moan. "Ok, I gotta get going."

Suddenly she wished he'd taken the day off, but she slowly slid down from his lap and back to the bed. "Have a good day," She said, the words slipping out naturally.

They seemed to surprise Tommy as well, and he sat quietly for a moment, looking perplexed. "Think I will. Have something to look forward to later for once."

Kris gathered a sheet around herself and led him to the door to let him out. She wasn't about to give him her key, even if she had no plans to leave the house that day.

It was a bit awkward standing together at the door, him on one side and her in the apartment dressed in a sheet. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Kris knew from her part that it was because she didn't know what to say. Thankfully Tommy beat her to it.

"So, what time should I stop by?"

"Oh anytime is good,” She said with a smile. "Maybe I should give you my number though."

"Right," Tommy said, entering her number into his contacts as she read it out to him. "So, guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," And following what felt natural, she leaned up to kiss him goodbye. He caught her by the hips, and she could feel the pressure from his fingers better through the thin material of her bedclothes.

"Fuck," Tommy cursed as he pulled away. "Definitely a better morning after this time."

Kris hummed her agreement. "See you later."

"Bye," Said Tommy softly.

Kris watched Tommy's retreating back down the hall, feeling like a Queen even if she looked like a cheap slag with her smudged makeup and bedhead. She was so lost in her good mood that she didn't realize as she closed the door that her sheet got caught. It snagged in the door as she stepped back into her apartment, and she let out a yelp from the blast of cold that hit her naked body. She quickly scrambled to pull it free and back around herself, all the while uncertain if she had heard Tommy snickering from out in the hall.

* * *

 The day moved slow and fast all at once for Tommy. He was second to the gym, arriving after Frank which almost never happened. Of course the gym's owner took notice of that, and he had been watching Tommy curiously through the most of the day after that. Tommy tried to pay little mind to it. He was preoccupied with thoughts of good food and great sex with Krista.

Damn woman was frustrating and adorable all at once. He still couldn't believe she'd faked it with him. As much as that still annoyed him, it was also fucking ego-stroking that he'd finally managed to get her there, and on top of him too. He really wanted this relationship, or whatever it was, to keep going, because all Tommy could see with her was possibilities. They were comfortable with each other to explore sexually, and Tommy already knew he liked her. A lot. Of course that got him nervous about thoughts of what she was feeling in return. He hoped he wasn't a pity fuck or anything like that. He knew he wouldn't bring up the conversation with her either. He was shit at his own feelings, let alone asking about someone else's. This dating crap might have a learning curve, but for now he knew he had an invite to dinner, and that was good enough.

"Alright, I've been wracking my brain all day to try and figure out your good mood," Frank said, coming up to him with a stack of fresh towels that he set aside on the desk as soon as he got to him. "What gives?"

"What, I can't be happy?" Tommy said, knowing the answer. He was a miserable prick, almost constantly.

"No," said Frank, looking perplexed. "No offense Conlon, but I've seen you carry out entire conversations with nothing more than grunts and growls. You actually let Pele tag you today, and I know it's because you felt sorry for him. So what's going on?"

“Pele needed a win,” Tommy said smartly.

“That’s not what I mean,” Frank deadpanned. “You’re acting like a man who struck it big at the Casino – or with a woman. What, did Cinderella come back?”

Tommy mistakenly looked down at his shoes for a second, and that was enough for Frank to start grinning from ear to ear like a jackass. “Alright, so what if she did?”

“Nothing,” Frank said before letting out a little laugh. “It’s just different to see you in a good mood. A nice change, actually. Don’t let this girl get away.”

 _Not if he could help it_. “Working on it.”

“Working on what?” Said a voice.

It was Brendan, who had just walked in the door. It was just after four, so he must have driven there from the high school. Tommy couldn’t believe his luck. Bren almost never visited him at work, despite the fact that Frank worked there as well. It was either by brief text messages or family dinners that they ever communicated. Tommy was so not into sharing today.

“Your brother’s got himself a girlfriend,” Frank piped up before Tommy had a chance to brush him off.

“Since when?” Brendan said quizzically, turning to Tommy.

Tommy shrugged, looking away. “Just sorta happened.”

“And here I was, coming to ask what you thought of Krista,” Said Bren, before his eyes narrowed in on Tommy’s shirt. Tommy tried to turn away, crossing his arms in front of himself like a girl in her bathing suit, but it was too late. Brendan had picked up the scent. “Hang on, are you wearing the same clothes from last night?”

Frank was watching between them with interest while Tommy tried to come up with something clever to say. “Washing machine’s broken in my building.”

“Tommy, did you go home with Kris?” Brendan asked, and he seemed to draw his own conclusion from Tommy’s silence. “Whoa! I wasn’t sure if you two had hit it off. You looked pissed with her at dinner, so what happened?”

“Shit, I don’t know.” And he honestly didn’t, but he was glad things had happened the way they did.

“Well, good for you Tommy,” Said Frank, popping him one on his good shoulder. “You and Krista, that’s a good match. I’ll let you two talk.”

Frank retreated into the back with his pile of towels, but Brendan was still standing there looking amazed. “You and Krista? I mean, I had thought you two might work, but I just didn’t think so soon.”

“You and me both,” Tommy muttered. “Don’t tell Tess, yeah? I’m not really sure where this is going yet, except that I’m eating at her place tonight.”

“Alright,” Said Bren, looking torn. No doubt it had to do with the whole marriage pact, no secrets and all of that. But it was his and Kris’s secret, no one else needed to know right now. “Well, I’m happy for you Tommy. The best outcome is you’ll gain weight because of Kris’s cooking.”

Tommy couldn’t remember the last time a woman, outside of his own mother, had gone out of her way to make him a meal. There was something special about that. “It’ll just force me to get back into some of my habits. Stopped running in the morning without meaning to.”

“Yeah, me too,” Brendan said, patting his softer stomach. Since Sparta, most of his defined muscle had faded, and Bren was looking more like the family man again. “Think you’ll fight again?”

“Maybe,” Said Tommy. That’s all he had to say on it right now. He had considered it, but the same spark of rage that had been at Sparta had gradually left him, and he wasn’t sure if he had anything else to use for fuel now. His shoulder had mended, but it would always be a weak spot. He was also getting older, too old for the sport anyway, and he might not have any business stepping into the ring against a bunch of twenty-some year olds. The more he considered it, the more he realized he had already made up his mind. “Think I’m good where I’m at right now.”

“Right, well, let me know if you ever do. This is one fan you’ll have in your corner,” Said Bren with a smile. “I’ll let you get back to work. Still need to stop to pick up dinner for Tess and the girls.”

At least Bren had had another reason for stopping in the city besides cornering him, but Tommy actually felt a bit better after talking with his brother. “Have a good one.”

“Yeah, you too. Good luck on your date with Kris,” He said, walking back to the door of the gym. He paused halfway, pushing on the handle before turning back to Tommy. “A weird piece of advice, but she likes those green olives with the pimento. We’ve seen her go through a jar of those things in a sitting.”

Tommy frowned. “Alright – thanks I guess.”

Brendan laughed, and walked back to his car with a skip in his step. Tommy wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with that bit of information, but he got hooked on it. He still had two hours left at the gym, and he was already trying to figure out the nearest grocery store he could stop at after work before going to Kris’s. Goddamn green olives. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Tommy! Hopefully dinner goes better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding over food and PJ's

It was coming on seven when Tommy finally arrived at Kris's apartment. She had spent her day sleeping in until eleven, followed by a careful discussion with Tess over the phone in which she skillfully dodged her questions concerning Tommy. And finally, as promised, she had started her soup in the afternoon, which was now ready to serve from her slow cooker.

Kris got up from the couch, dressed in her flannel PJ's and knitted socks. They skidded like ice skates on her laminated floor, and sometimes she would run and slide for fun. She was in a hurry to get to the door too, so she gave a quick jog and glide over.

"Hi," She greeted breathless as she pulled back the door.

 Tommy stood with a grocery bag in his hand, giving her pajamas a quizzical look over. "Hey. Sorry I'm a bit later, but I had to make a stop. I brought you something."

"A gift already?" She teased, taking the bag from him while closing the door.

"Well, don't really know if it's a gift. That'd make me a pretty cheap date." He fumbled with the drawstrings of his sweatshirt, looking down at his feet.

Kris became curious, the contents of the bag being considerably heavier than she first guessed. She dipped her hand inside and pulled out a jar of Unico olives with the pimento. A giggled bubbled out of her lips. "How'd you know I liked these?"

Tommy watched her with relief. "Bren told me," He explained.

"Bren? When did you talk to him?"

"This afternoon. He came by the gym," said Tommy, scratching his head while looking torn. "He knows I spent the night here too."

Kris's brows rose. "You told him already?"

"My clothes did. Hadn't got the chance to go home and change.”

"Hmm," Kris hummed. "Well, alright then."

She strode inside to the kitchen, setting the jar of olives down whole searching for a fork. Tommy had followed her in, but she didn’t see the bemusement on his face. "You aren't pissed?"

"What, no. Why would I be?" She said, stopping to look at him in his genuine confusion.

"Just that, you know, we're taking things...at our own pace." Krista wondered if he meant to say slow there, but decided otherwise. Having slept together three times already, they couldn't exactly tell people things were slow. "Thought maybe you didn't want to tell people just yet."

"It's not like it's a big secret. I prefer keeping it to ourselves so others won't be sticking their noses in right away, but it's not a bad thing with Bren knowing."

"And Frank," Tommy added.

"Campana?" She asked which Tommy confirmed. "It's not like I ever talk to him anyway."

"Huh," Tommy uttered, resting on his elbows on the opposite side of the counter. "Did you tell Tess then?"

"No, but that's more complicated. I don't exactly know your whole relationship with her. Bren might tell her, but there's nothing I can do about that." She shrugged, popping an olive into her mouth. The saltiness made her smile.

"I told Brendan not to tell her," Tommy said, watching her without all the tension in his shoulders finally. "Guess it's up to him."

"Exactly," said Kris. She held up a speared olive on the end of her fork to him. "Want one?"

With some hesitance he took the olive as she fed it to him. His eyes pinched shut and he grimaced as he chewed. "God, that tastes like shit."

Kris gasped and feigned offense. "What, they're delicious?!"

Tommy vehemently disagreed with a head shake. "Too much salt. I eat too many of those and I'll probably drop dead of a heart attack."

Kris giggled as she capped the lid. "Well don't worry, I made us real food to eat. You aren't on any diet I should be aware of, right?"

"Nah, but I might have to be. Apparently your food turns people fat," Tommy said as he came around the counter and into the kitchen.

"Can't argue that one." She ladled out two bowls of wonton soup, and was about to turn around before Tommy caught her around the waist. He bent his head down and placed a kiss against her neck. "What, you want dessert first?"

"You're my dessert? I thought PJ's was a woman's signal for no sex tonight," He mumbled into her hair.

Kris was caught between a laugh and a slap for the insinuation. "Geez Conlon, just come right out and say you hate them."

"What, I'm just saying," He defended, taking a step back while looking guilty. Trying again, he gave her jammies a second glance, coming up with something else to say. "They're kinda cute, like you'd wear them if you had the flu."

Kris shot him a glare. Not exactly what she had hoped for. "Wow, I feel so much better now."

She strode passed him for the hallway while he tried to sputter his defense. "Oh c'mon, I didn't mean nothing by it."

She closed her bedroom door in his face before he could follow, and she heard him curse under his breath. It brought up a snicker, and she quickly suppressed it as she stripped out of her flannels and socks. She wasn't really mad, but she thought it'd be fun to tease him a moment before rewarding him. It had been a while since she had dated so the thought of trying to look sexy hadn't occurred to her when she had dressed earlier that day.

"Bingo," She muttered, pulling out a satin lavender negligee from her top drawer. It had been an impulse buy, and the black lace trim had sealed the deal. She slid it on her body, the material gliding down her skin with a cool bite. It certainly covered less than her flannels, and she was reminded it was late fall when goose bumps appeared up her arms.

"C'mon Kris, open up. I'm sorry," Tommy's voice said, muffled against the door as he rapped against it with his knuckles.

She grinned, forgetting about the cold as she slipped over to her bedroom door. Fluffing her hair up one last time, she took a breath and opened up.

Tommy's apology that had been bubbling up seemed to stop like traffic. His eyes flitted down to her legs and up to her chest. Typical guy behavior. "Umm."

"Better?" She asked sweetly.

"Well yeah, though I would have settled for nothing too." He rubbed his hands up and down are arms, his roughness against her smooth heating her up. "You didn't need to go and change though. I'm bound to make some asshole comments before I get this relationship stuff down pat."

"I think I'm going to have a few slip ups myself," She admitted. “So, was that pajama rule with a past girlfriend or something?”

“Nah, just chat from other guys. You’re actually the first girl I’ve started to date officially,” He admitted quietly.

“Seriously?” She said with shock. “How is that possible?”

“Just never had time I guess, or didn’t want to make time.  My life’s been kinda chaotic up until now. Watching Bren with the family, I figured it was time I tried something like that. Didn’t know how to get started, but here we are, so I’m just going with it and learning along the way. Not messing with a good thing, the way I see it.”

“Here we are,” Kris repeated. She finally understood a little better where Tommy was coming from, and what he was searching for. It was actually a bit startling to realize how serious he was about them going somewhere, but it was a good fear. She didn’t want to run away in a panic, rather she wanted to leap headfirst into the unknown with him. "C'mon, let's go eat."

"Just a sec," Tommy said. He stepped around her, going into her room. Kris watched as he retrieved her red flannel shirt from the floor and turned to offer it to her. "Turn around."

She did as he instructed, holding out her hands as he slid the material up her arms. "This makes for an interesting color combination," Kris said once she had the shirt back on over top her nightgown.

"Best of both," Tommy said as he gave her a lingering kiss. "I'll warm you up after, so you won't need either."

Kris smiled, grabbing him by the hand to lead him back to the kitchen. "You're incorrigible, Conlon."

"Damn straight," He said, and she laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter because I want to get a Christmas update or two in this month with these two. Since this isn't going to be a coherent linear story, more of a series of one-shots, it grants me a lot of freedom to explore moments in their relationship, and if you guys want to see anything specific, let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I had it sitting on my computer for a while, but I forgot about it! Hope you all enjoy!

It was right in the middle of holiday season, and Krista and Tommy had been seeing much more of each other as often as time allowed. With Christmas growing closer, Kris began to see a changing in Tommy's mood. He was grumpy more often then not, and he was also coming down with a bad head cold that had him staying home from work that day. She had gone over to his to take care of him on her day off.

"Will you please take something?" Kris begged for what felt like the hundredth time. He had eaten the soup she had brought him with little force, but getting Tommy to take any form of medicine was proving tougher than bathing a dog. Though he hadn't really gone into the full story, she was able to fill in some of the gaps of his past with pain killers and anti-depressants. He wasn't about to get addicted to 30mls of Buckley's, but he still refused through his scratchy throat and stuffy nose.

"Fine like this," He grouched back, laying on his side on the sofa, the TV on low as he looked passed her to the screen.

"Are you going to be this stubborn every time you're sick?" She asked, hands pinned to her hips to block off the TV.

"Yep, so you might as well go. Didn't ask you to come here," He shot back, glaring up at her with red eyes.

Her well of patience was running dry fast, and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Jesus, you're being an asshole tonight. I'll leave if that's what you want."

"I didn't say that," He said, sitting up the slightest bit. He was noticeably pale, and five o'clock shadow had settled after a missed shave. "Look, you gotta realize this ain't about you. I'm just working through some shit is all."

"I know it's not about me, but I can't help you if you never share anything with me, Tommy," Kris said, putting stress in her tone.

He ran a hand through his untidy hair and let out a tired huff. "And hunker you down with my problems? I'm trying to spare you here."

She softened as usual when another puzzle piece of Tommy became unveiled. Kris doubted if he had had anyone close enough to share parts of himself with in a long time. All he knew was alone, and abandonment.

"Tommy, that's what I'm here for. You're not a burden to me, no more than I am to you when I rant about work." She went to sit down beside him, feeling the radiating warmth from his fever.

"Yeah, but I'm a whole bag of problems, specially this time of year. Not used to the Christmas dinners Bren forces on me. Emma and Rosie get to look forward to all the normal Christmas shit, and I can only think about how terrible our Christmases always were. We had a nativity display every year, but we never did the Santa stuff in our house. And you could always count on dinner being ruined because of Pop. Didn't matter if he was present or not, it hurt Ma either way."

Kris had settled in closer to Tommy, not saying anything as he vented. She could only be empathetic because for the most part her Christmases had always been pleasant growing up, if not a bit predictable.

"And now - everything's exactly how I wanted it to be, only Ma's not here, and I can’t seem to make myself fit. It's too awkward, I'm uncomfortable there and I make everyone uncomfortable because of it."

"That must be lonely, Tommy," Kris said, giving his hand a squeeze. "But you won't be alone this time. I'm going with you."

Tommy pinned her with a look of confusion. "But what about Tess? And don't your parents want to see you for Christmas?"

"We'll find a way to tell Tess. She'll find out about us eventually anyway," Said Kris with a shrug. "And I will see my family, whether on Christmas Eve or for Christmas breakfast. And I want you to come with me."

 "To meet your folks - already?"

"Well, it is a bit soon, but I just have a good feeling about it." She hadn't even introduced Doug that early to her parents, but she wanted to with Tommy. She was proud to be with him.

"Never met a girl's parents before," Tommy admitted, and she couldn't tell if the sick look on his face was from his cold or nerves. "They're not gonna like me."

Kris scowled with disappointment. "Hey now, I happened to have come from those people, and I like you very much."

"Why exactly?" He asked, though there was a hint of teasing to his words.

"Well, you have this amazing thing about you," Kris said, cupping him by the cheek and giving him a kiss on his chapped lips.

"Mmm - no, I have germs," He said pulling back.

"I like your germs," She said, feeling him through his sweatpants while he moaned. Even during sickness, there was that one part that could never sleep.

Tommy's hands were already under her shirt, seeking out her tits that had her nipples hardening as soon as he started fondling with his big hands. She groaned, and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his pants to wrap her fingers around his heavy length. He was smooth and hard, and she grazed her thumb over the tip that had him thrusting up into her hand.

"You're killing me," He panted.

Krista smirked, knowing her next move would cause him to feel even more frustrated. She pulled back her hand, and retreated from his lap, even as her nipples begged to be sucked by his wonderful mouth.

"What - where you going?" Tommy asked in befuddlement.

"To get your damn cough medicine. You take some, and we'll continue."

Tommy blinked as if not quite believing her words. "Geez, I would have never guessed."

"What, that I care about your health?" She asked.

"No, that you could be such a bitch," He said matter-of-factly.

Krista erupted into giggles and Tommy smiled after her as she went to get him his Buckley's.

* * *

The Christmas Eve dinner that Tommy had been dreading at Brendan's house had finally arrived.  He and Kris had come together, but in separate cars since Tess was still on the outs about their dating. Kris wanted to tell her already, but they agreed that Christmas Eve probably wasn't the night to do that. They wanted to get through it drama free, and enjoy the home prepared meal.

For Tommy, there was more than one reason for his hesitance. It would also be the first time Kris would be introduced officially to Paddy, which was causing Tommy some trouble. He'd never brought a date to meet his father, not that Pop would know he was seeing Krista anyway. She knew some of his childhood, enough that she had probably formed her own opinion of his old man. Still, Tommy had a feeling in his gut that he hadn't felt since his Ma had been alive. Protectiveness. He didn't want Kris around his father.

"Hey, wait a second," Kris called, stepping out of her car behind him. They hadn't yet walked up to the house.

They had both dressed in better attire for the dinner, admittedly something neither of them did often. Tommy was usually in sweats because of the gym, and Kris in her scrubs or PJ's (which Tommy was starting to like). While he hated the starchiness of the button up dress shirt and slacks, he liked the fit of the delicate lace dress Kris had on under her coat. It was green, like a Christmas tree.

"What's up?" Tommy asked as she came up beside him, the Tupperware of cookies she'd baked tucked in her arm.

Kris took a quick glance at the front door of the Conlon house before pulling Tommy off to the side by his arm. They were out of view in front of the garage door, and she cupped his cheek with her gloved hand, giving him a warm kiss. Tommy nearly dropped the bottle of sparkling cider (not wine since Pop was there) he'd brought before returning the lip lock. It was over entirely too soon.

"What was that for?" He asked out of breath, looking at her as the Christmas lights strung up on the house illuminated her in a red and gold glow.

"You look handsome, and because we have to be less friendly with each other for the next how many hours," She told him simply, shivering a bit from the cold. Maybe dressing up wasn't so bad after all. "C'mon, I'm sure they've seen our vehicles already."

With a little less reluctance than before, Tommy followed Kris to the door. She had barely finished knocking when the door popped opened, and too small heads of hair jumped out at him.

"Uncle Tommy," His nieces cried, hugging him at the waist with a much tighter squeeze then he had anticipated. It nearly knocked the wind out of him, and Kris was tossing him a big smile of amusement.

"Girls, let Uncle Tommy breathe. I'm sure he doesn't want to wear you as a belt all night," Tess scolded, but she was hiding a smile of her own.

The girls separated on their mother's command, but they stayed right at Tommy's ankles as he entered the house after Kris. He tried not to stare too much as she shrugged out of her coat, but that damn dress would likely be the end of him.

"Hey brother," Bren greeted with a knowing grin. "How are things?"

"Great," Said Tommy, snapping out of his gaze to give his brother a quick pat on the back. "Pop here yet?"

The question was sobering to the mood, but better to get it out of the way now. "Yeah, in the living room."

"Didn't see his car out there," Tommy noted.

"Yeah it's in the shop until after the holidays. He took a cab here."

Tommy meanwhile wondered if Tess was giving Kris the brief run-up of the awkwardness that would ensue throughout the night. It was a Conlon Christmas after all, which Tommy had tried to warn her about the past week. He’d been trying to get her to back out, but she was goddamn resilient.

They shuffled as a group into the house, Kris following Tess into the kitchen with the things they'd brought, while Tommy was led by his brother into the living room.  There Pop sat with a poor attempt to conceal the fact that he'd been eagerly awaiting Tommy's arrival.

He seemed to look a little more frail and older every time Tommy saw him now. His white hair was sparse and wiry under his golf cap, and his eyes were more sunken in. He was clutching a pitiful can of diet soda in his hand, making Tommy relieved he’d not made the choice to bring wine.

"Tommy," Paddy rasped, getting up from his seat. "You look good, son."

"Almost good enough for Sunday church," Tommy said, giving his father a stilted and short embrace.

"No tie?" Paddy questioned as he took his seat again, seeming to fall back into it.

"Nah." Tommy rarely went to formal occasions so he never had need to own a tie.  Or learn how to tie one. He was definitely not going to ask Kris to do it. It was something a father should have taught his son a long time ago.

"Been fighting again?"

"Just sparring and training," Tommy said to his father as he took a seat in the armchair. Bren, thankfully, had taken the other spot on the couch to save the awkwardness from coming up. "Not really made for serious fights now."

"Been eating too well, I can see it in your face. Someone cooking for you?"

His father's attempt at teasing actually managed to make Tommy feel embarrassed because his thoughts immediately drifted to Kris. "Maybe," Said Tommy.

"A girlfriend?" Paddy asked, hopeful surprise in his gravelly voice.

"Who's got a girlfriend?" Tess piped up as she came in to the living room through the kitchen. Kris and the girls were with her. "Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes skirted over to Kris's before looking down at the ground. "Uh - yeah."

"I bet she's beautiful," Paddy said, and Tommy could only see it as Pop trying to further situate himself back into his life.

"Course she is," Tommy defended.

Bren, bless him, tried to stir the conversation in another direction, but the whole time while they waited for dinner to be done, Tommy was bombarded with questions. Most were of the nature of where did you meet, what does she do, when can we meet her, and so forth. The worst of it came from Rosie though, when she asked 'Uncle Tommy' if he was going to get married. He'd avoiding looking at Kris while feeling the heat in his ears build. He never got to answer though, thankfully saved as Tess stood up to check on the turkey.

"So Pop, I never got to introduce you to Kris. You probably remember her from our wedding pictures," Said Bren.

Paddy made a sound of acknowledgment as he looked at Kris. "Yeah, the nurse. You were a bridesmaid."

Tommy had never actually seen Tess and Bren’s wedding photos besides the one of just the two of them. He suddenly wanted to see the album to catch a glimpse at a younger Krista in a bridesmaid gown.

Kris smiled from her spot across the room on the loveseat, sandwiched between Emma and Rosie. "Yeah, that feels so long ago now, especially after we'd all moved away."

They were having an innocent conversation, yet watching his father talk with Kris set Tommy's teeth on edge. The house suddenly felt small, and he wanted to take her away from there. She didn't need to know the man of his childhood misery, especially now that Paddy had turned over a new leaf. Tommy felt spiteful for that. Thirty goddamn years too late making the change now.

"Alright, dinner's ready," Tess said, popping her head back around the corner.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Kris said quietly as she came up beside Tommy. She must have picked up on his sour mood, because her brow furrowed into concern and she reached for his hand once they were the last two in the room. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Hmm, I'm trying. It ain't easy being around Pop like this though. Makes me think of Ma, and she's missing all this now. She would have loved Rosie and Emma, and you too."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That seemed to make some of his earlier agitation dissipate. "I think she'd be happy that you're surrounded by your family. We'll stay until dessert is over."

Dessert felt so far away, and he let out huff of annoyance. At least he wouldn't have to talk with everyone stuffing their faces. "That long?"

"I'll give you your present early if you behave," Kris enticed with a grin.

Tommy let out a groan. "Tease."

They followed into the dining room after everyone else before their absence could look suspicious. Bren had taken the seat at the head of the table, Tess to his left and Pop to his right. Kris sat down beside Tess, which left Tommy in between her and Emma. Rosie had wanted to sit beside 'Grandpa'.

“Pop, did you want to pray first?” Bren asked as he sat the carving knife down beside the turkey.

“Hmm, if it’s alright with everyone else.”

Brendan sent everyone an encouraging look that had them bowing their heads. Tommy winced, hating to be dragged down into this God talk that he’d long abandoned after his mother’s years of suffering. Pop had become ensconced in it, chalking it up to the reason for his changed ways which made Tommy all the more resentful. How come it worked for Paddy but not for Ma?

Somewhere in the middle of the blessing, Kris had reached her hand out for his across the table, and he grasped it like a ship to anchor. He rubbed his thumb over her boney knuckles, warm and familiar after weeks of always joining hands. Tommy was more focused on her than the prayer, until Pop’s speaking was suddenly interrupted by a small, squeaky voice.

“Uncle Tommy, won’t your girlfriend be mad that you’re holding hands with Aunt Krissy?”

Tommy’s eyes shot opened, along with everyone else’s at the table because of Emma’s question. He tore his hand away from Kris’s, and she hid hers back in her lap. Their reactions were a bit late, judging by the incredulous look on Tess’s face, and the amused ones on Paddy’s and Bren’s. It wasn’t Emma’s fault, and Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at his curious niece. After all, how many kids keep still during praying? He never did.

“Well?” Tess asked.

Though the question was directed at both him and Kris, she thankfully answered first for the both of them. “We’re dating,” Kris said with a wry smile.

That was rather blunt. So much for finding an opportune time to tell Tess, who was sitting baffled and stunned. At least she didn’t look pissed. Pop continued to smile, and the girls started into a giggling ruckus as they bounced in their chairs. Tommy turned back to Kris questioningly, and she only shrugged with the brightest blush on her face. Now she really looked like a Christmas tree.

“Amen,” Bren interjected after the prolonged silence. “Who’s hungry?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the bag! I had fun with this one though, with the family dynamic. I have some more funny sexual things to explore yet with our pair though, and I'm open to suggestions if you guys want to see something for these two. It's a pretty open story, a loose telling, and your voices matter!


	8. Chapter 8

Relief, that's what Kris felt now that everyone knew about her and Tommy. Christmas Eve dinner had been strained at first when they had been outed, but the tension had slowly broken when she had helped Tess with cleaning up in the kitchen. The men had gone to the theater room in the basement, and the girls had bounced back and forth between them. When an out of breath Rosie had turned to Kris and asked if Uncle Tommy was going to marry her, Tess had broken into laughter, and everything was alright again.

At the end of the night, Tommy had agreed to take his father back home instead of making him pay for a cab, so Kris had gone back to his alone. She'd promised Tommy an early present. During the day she had made his favorite dessert, and the plan was to let him eat it off of her. It was something she’d heard other women at work talk about before, and she ran with it.

She had kicked off her shoes, but kept the green dress on. Tommy seemed to like it, so she wanted to let him have the chance to strip her of it. She laid out on the couch, in as sexy a pose as she could muster as she waited for Tommy. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before her eyes began to drift, and the next thing she knew she was being awoken by a large warm hand cupping her face.

"Hmm?" Her eyes shot opened and she jackknifed up into a sitting position. Tommy was crouched down by the sofa beside her, grinning. "God, I feel asleep?"

"Yep," said Tommy. "Deeply too, you didn't hear me come in."

She groaned with a hand to her forehead. "I was trying to surprise you."

He shuffled her up on to his lap as he joined her on the couch, her legs stretched over his. "It was nice, you sleeping in that dress."

"No, your present, remember? I made fresh ice cream and fudge, and I was going to let you eat it off me."

Tommy's eyes grew wide before taking on a guilty look. "Fudge huh?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to decipher Tommy's look. His eyes flitted to the kitchen, and she spied the dirty bowl in the sink.

 "Tommy!" She got up from his lap and went straight to the fridge. The bowl of fudge was no longer there, confirming her suspicion. She turned back to him with a stern frown. "You ate before waking me up?"

"Like I said, you were really sleeping. I thought the dessert was my surprise," He said, doing a poor job of concealing the fact that he thought the whole situation was amusing. "To be fair, your way sounds better. I'd refund it if it meant I could eat it off you."

She shot him a wry smile. "Somewhere in that compliment I think you may have said you'd eat vomit off me,"

"Sorry," Tommy said sheepishly. He got off the couch and joined her in the kitchen. "Maybe I can eat something else off you?"

"Like what?" Kris asked as he starting digging through the refrigerator.

"What about pastrami and mustard?" He turned around with a paper wrapping of meat in one hand and a bottle French's in the other.

"You're not eating cold cuts off me,” Kris told him with a repulsed expression.

"You could eat them off me?" He suggested

"Yeah, that's not sweetening the deal." She stretched up and planted a kiss against his cheek. His beard was coming in again, only she was starting to like it. "Sorry babe, guess you'll have to wait for the rest of your presents tomorrow."

He groaned while putting everything back. "It's cause of Tess and Bren. Who the hell serves Jell-O and pudding for dessert?"

"I liked it," She said over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom.

The hallway was dark, and the door was closed. It never was, and she couldn't remember leaving it like that. As she stood confused, Tommy joined her beside the door, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"Aren't you going in?"

"What did you do?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," He said innocently. "Just thought I'd give you an early gift too."

Tommy leaned over her to get the door when she didn't make the move to do it. The bedroom was dark, and she stepped in slowly, unsure if she was expecting candles and roses, or a heart stopping surprise from her family. It wasn't either of those things, but instead there was a large box sitting in the middle of the bed. She heard little whimpers coming from the box, which wasn't a box at all, but a dog crate.

"Oh my goodness." Kris carefully sat down on the bed, reaching for the latch on the door. A wet nose shoved its way in to her hand, and then her lap was full was a squirmy bundle of fur.

"Surprise," Tommy said, switching on the lights.

Kris looked down at her lap to see the pudgy black Shar-pei puppy. He was covered in little roles of fat, his smooshed face rutting against her stomach in excitement. She scooped him up under the arms, and brought him up to her face, immediately becoming assaulted with warm puppy kisses. She let out a laugh.

"Tommy, you got me a dog?"

"Had a little help from Tess through Bren to find out what breed you liked. Guess she figured it out tonight though after our slip up though." He gave the pup a scratch behind the ears which earned him a lick on the hand in return.

Kris leaned to the side to give Tommy a hug while juggling the wriggly bundle in her arms. He squeezed her back affectionately. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I do,” He said. “I win at gift giving.”

She gave him a light swat on the leg while trying to come up with something to say. “Well, I got you a key cut for my apartment.”

He reached into the side table drawer beside the bed and pulled out a key in front of her. “Me too.”

“Damn,” She said to his smirking face. “You’re good.”

As they shared a laugh, the puppy jumped down from Krista’s arms and starting exploring the room with his nose to the floor. The chair in the corner seemed to fascinate him, because they suddenly found themselves watching as he stretched down and piddled on the floor beside it.

“Guess he’ll need some training,” Kris said as the puppy came scampering back to her, pushing his face against her ankle.

“Looks like it,” Said Tommy standing. He left the room for only a moment, coming back with a roll of paper towel. “Here you go.”

“What?” Kris said incredulously as he handed the towels to her.

“Hey he’s your dog, you clean it up.”

“But it’s Christmas.” She tried to pout, but she was shit at coming across as helpless.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to eat hot fudge off you, and I had to endure a movie of Bren’s choice.” He shrugged with a grin, and disappeared down the hall to the washroom, no doubt to shower and change.

Kris moaned and looked down at the panting creature at her feet. He seemed pleased about his little accident, his tail thumping back and forth with glee. Damn that cute little face.

“Oh buddy,” She said, scooping him up again to snuggle him against her. He smelt like puppy and Tommy’s cologne, making her suspect she wasn’t the first to cuddle him that night. She had two big softies. “Next time you just make your target daddy’s shoes, okay?”

She got a tiny woof in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one, and I discovered my new love of Shar Pei puppies! Thanks again to all you lovey readers, and hopefully I can get another one out soon.I start orientation for a new job, so the next two weeks are busy, but I'll try!


End file.
